Through the Eyes of Ginny WeasleyPotter
by xxlinz
Summary: We've all read the Harry Potter series. Ever wondered what the other characters were doing? Join Ginny, the love of Harry's life, as she recounts story.Spoilers from all books, obviously
1. The Boy Who Lived

**_Disclaimer: I'm only saying this in the first chapter. I don't own Harry Potter. That, unfortunately, belongs to JKR. The only thing I do own is the characters I made up, and you know who they are, so I'm not going to name them all._**

**Through the eyes of Ginny Weasley-Potter, Chapter one**

When I was growing up, my parents always told me about the famous Harry Potter. I always looked up to and wished I could meet him. How was I to know that he would play a very important role in my life? All I knew is that I wanted to meet and get to know him. Of course, I knew that there was a very slim chance of this happening. I mean really, how could I, little Ginny Weasley, meet the famous Harry Potter. Imagine my surprise when I realized that he ended up being Ron's best friend? My husband? But that's not where this story starts. This starts on one of the worst days of my life, my brother's first day at Hogwarts.

I was extremely depressed this day, Ron was probably the brother I was closest to, and always kept me company while all my other brothers were off at school. But now he was leaving, and I would only have my parents for company for a whole year. So you can understand me being upset, right? Well anyways, we were about to go through to platform 9 3/4, when someone comes up to us and asks how to get through. I had been going through ever since Bill first came to Hogwarts, so I had no problem with it, but I could see where he would be nervous. He was also rather cute, looking all scared and everything. But why was he alone? Where were his parents, and why weren't they seeing him off? I was pondering that question until Fred and George said that he was Harry Potter. HARRY POTTER! I couldn't believe my ears, all I wanted to do was meet him, to look at him.

"Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please"

She immediately refused. Looking back now, I can understand why, but back then I just didn't get why I couldn't go on the train and see the famous Harry Potter, just for a minute. Then, all the thoughts of Harry Potter drifted from my mind as Ron, Fred, and George boarded the train. Before I could stop them, the tears came. I couldn't help but laugh when George promised to send me a Hogwarts toilet seat.

That year was the loneliest of my life. All day, I only had my mum for company. Talk about boring! I mean, I love my "me time," but growing up with 6 siblings makes you enjoy company. You wouldn't believe how bored I was, I'm used to always having something to do, someone bugging me, losing at chess to Ron, playing exploding snap, and so many other things. I couldn't stop thinking about Harry all year though, those gorgeous emerald-green eyes, his messy black hair, I couldn't even control the need to not shut up about him all year. Both of my parents knew about my childish crush, but no one could ever know what it would turn into. I felt so bad for him, I had this huge, loving family, and he had lost his at such a young age, I couldn't even imagine it. My mum let me help pick out his Weasley sweater, green to match his eyes. I couldn't control my squeals when I saw him at the end of the year, I talked about him all summer, and my brothers never let me forget it.

_**Author's Note:** Yeah, it's pretty short, but not much was happening in SS/PS with Ginny, so yeah. I'll start on COS in the next chapter. It'll probable be up in a day or two. Please review, they keep me writing! Plus, I want to know what you think so far._


	2. The Diary of Tom Riddle

**Through the Eyes of Ginny Weasley-Potter Chapter two**

I couldn't believe it, Harry Potter was going to stay at my house for the rest of the summer. Fred, George, and Ron had told me of their plan to go and kidnap him, but, naturally, wouldn't let me come along. I begged and pleaded, but in the end was pleased with their decision to leave my behind. Boy, was Mum mad. Not at Harry of course, but my three brothers got it good. I could hear her screams ringing in my ears for weeks. I waited a while for her anger to subside before going down to breakfast. My stomach couldn't take the hunger anymore. I was so excited to meet him, to talk to him, but as soon as a stepped foot in the kitchen and saw him, my stomach gave a flip, I forgot about food, let out an involuntary squeal, and fled from the room. I was furious with myself for my shyness. When I heard Ron and Harry coming up the stairs, hoping to get a glimpse of him, I opened my door a bit. He, of course, looked over at it. I quickly shut it and felt my face turning red. Ron said something and although I couldn't understand him, I knew it was about me and turned redder still.

I couldn't help it, but everytime Harry was in the room, I did something embarassing. I was mortified the whole time he was staying with us, and couldn't say more than one or two words in his presence. On the day our Hogwarts letters arrived, I knocked my whole bowl of porridge to the floor. Wow, can you say embarassing? Then, Harry actually spoke to me. He asked me if I was starting Hogwarts. I blushed and nodded, not being able to say anything. Then I did the worst thing possible, I put my elbow in the butter dish. Thankfully, no one but Harry noticed.

When we got back from Diagon Alley that Wednesday, I noticed a book in my cauldron that I didn't remember buying. Curious about it, I opened it and looked inside, but it was completely blank. It actually looked like some sort of diary. I was admittedly pretty excited, I had never had a diary before, and it was the perfect way to vent some of my feeling. So I sat at my desk, grabbed a quill, and began writing.

_Dear Diary,  
Well, I guess I should introduce myself, I am Ginny Weasley._

I then paused, thinking of how best to word my feelings. But my writing dissapeared! I was sitting there in shock, staring at it with my jaw dropped, when some new words appeared.

_**Hello Ginny, I'm Tom Riddle.**_

I let out a gasp, and suddenly remembered something my father had said to me once, "Never trust something that can think for itself," but what harm could a book do? So I wrote back, confiding in Tom all of my feelings, worries, insecurities, and pain. He seemed especially interesting in my telling him about You-Know-You. I didn't think anything of it at the time, figuring that it was just an intriging topic. So I talked to Tom for the rest of the summer, he really was a good listener.

It was quite a task getting to King's Cross when it was the day to get on the train. Both Fred and George had forgotten something, and I rolled my eyes, thinking how stupid they were and how could they possible forget something, when I realized that I had forgotten my diary. Now, normally I would've just let my Mum owl it to me, but what if Tom told her all my secrets? No, I couldn't risk that, so I begged and pleaded until Dad turned around the car for me to go back and get it.

When we got there, it was quite a bit later that Mum would've liked, it was obvious how nervous she was. After waiting a few minutes for Ron and Harry to come through, she just gave me a quick hug and pushed me on the train. I found an empty compartment and sat down. A few minutes later, Hermione Granger, Ron and Harry's friend, popped her head in.

"Hey Ginny, have you seen Harry and Ron? I can't find them anywhere."

"Er, no, they came onto the platform after me. They're not here?" I asked, starting to feel worried.

"No, they're not," she replied, "Do you mind if I sit with you then?"

"Not at all," I said, happy that I wouldn't have to sit alone.

She came in and sat down across from me. We talked the whole way there, and I noticed that she was really nice, and could tell that she was a great friend. My worry for Ron and Harry steadily grew though, and I could tell Hermione was worried too, although she tried to act normally. Where were they? Surely they would've come and found Hermione once they got on the train?

When we got off the train, me and Hermione parted, her to the carraiges, and me to Hagrid, who was yelling, "Firs' years!" I got in a boat and was shortly followed by three kids named Colin Creevey, Dana Brooks, and Kaitlynn Beckett. Dana seemed very nice, and we were instant friends. Hopefully we would be in the same house. When we got to the castle, all of the first years walked in, heard a short speech from Professor McGonagall, and walked in the Great Hall.

It was amazing! I had heard things about Hogwarts from my brothers, but it was nothing like experiencing the real thing. Kaitlynn Beckett, the short, blonde-haired girl who sat with us on the boat was called up first. She looked extremely scared as she sat down on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head, covering her eyes. After a few seconds, the hat screamed out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" and the hufflepuff table burst into applause as she sat down with them. Next was Dana Brooks, she walked up, sat down, and put the hat on her head. Her sorting took much longer than Kaitlynn's, and after a few minutes the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" She leapt up and joined the Gryffindor table, looking very pleased with herself. Then, it was Colin Creevey's turn. He was a very short, mouse-like boy. The hat said, "GRYFFINDOR!" right away and joined the table. I was so nervous about the sorting, that I lost track of what was happening.

Then I remembered that Ron and Harry hadn't showed up on the train, and looked over at the Gryffindor table. I saw Hermione, sitting by herself and looking very agitated. I let out a sigh and turned back to the front. McGonagall called out the name Luna Lovegood, and I saw a girl with blonde hair walking up who looked vaguely familiar. After a few seconds, I realized that she lived near us, and I used to play with her sometimes. She was quite wierd. The hat called out "RAVENCLAW!" and I lost track of things again, worrying about my brother and his friend, until I heard my own name being called. My legs felt like jelly as I walked up to the front, shaking. The hat was placed on my head and I saw only darkness as it covered my eyes. Then I heard a voice.

"Hmm, another Weasley? Boy, there's a lot of you. GRYFFINDOR"

I let my body relax as, relieved, I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Dana. It was a fantastic feast, and it was one of the best meals I had ever had. When they got to the Gryffindor tower, Hermione was looking up at the boy's dormitory with a scowl on her face. I made my way over to her, Dana following, and asked her what had happened. She explained how the boys had flown the car to Hogwarts. I laughed and followed Dana up to the first year girl's room. Sharing the room with Dana and I, were Holly Zatch and April Raven. I changed, got into my bed, and was immediately asleep.

_**Author's Note:** Well, there's chapter two, the first part of COS. Chapter three will be up soon! Please rate and review. Love you guys!_


	3. The First Day

**Through the Eyes of Ginny Weasley-Potter Chapter Three**

I woke up the next morning after a restful night's sleep. I dressed and walked with Dana down to breakfast. I was half-way through my porridge when I heard my mother's screaming from the other side of the table. Startled, I looked over and saw Ron, sinking in his chair. Now, this was very funny until I heard that my father was facing an inquiry at work.

"Hey, isn't that your brother?" Dana asked.

"Erm, yeah, it is. He flew our dad's car to school yesterday," I replied.

Dana's eyes got wide as she said, "But why didn't they just take the train?"

"I don't know, Hermione told me that they couldn't get on the platform for some reason." I said.

Then I looked back over at Ron, as the yelling had ceased. Hermione was looking sternly down at Ron, and Harry looked very guilty. Then Professor McGonagall handed me my schedule and I looked it over. Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, and Herbology today. The Gryffindor first years made their way to Lockhart's classroom. I sat between Dana and Colin Creevey. I was a tad nervous about this class. I had seen Gilderoy Lockhart in Diagon Alley, and he seemed quite full of himself. I had no idea what he had planned for our first lesson. My mum fancied Lockhart, but I couldn't see why. Sure, he was good-looking, but thats about all he had going for him. I wasn't even sure he did all of those things.I was quite good at seeing through people, and it seemed an awful lot like he hadn't done any of those things. My thoughts were interrupted as someone walked in the door and practically strutted across the room to the front.

"Hello class, I am Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and third-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award -- but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" he said, showing off his smile.

He was obviously waiting for the class to laugh. No one did. I thought that he must be saying the same thing to all of his classes. My suspicions were affirmed about him being full of himself. No modest person would ever introduce themself by stating all of their achievements.

"Okay then, how about a pop-quiz? Let's see how well you've read my books," He said, as he handed out the quizzes.

I looked down and rolled my eyes as I read the questions. All of them were about him and his achievements. I looked around, realized that no one else knew the answers either, and sat there quietly for half an hour, hoping that he wasn't taking an actual grade on this. When Lockhart picked up the tests, he was obviously disapointed that no one knew everything about him, and went on with the rest of the lesson.

After class was over, me and Dana quickly collected our stuff and rushed out, eager to get as far away as possible from him. We started walking to the dungeons.

"Can you believe him?!" Dana practically screamed, "He's so full of himself! Ugh, I hope we don't have any other teachers like that."

"Yeah, me too," I agreed, "but thankfully, he won't be here more than a year. My brothers told me that the job's jinxed."

"Oh, good," she replied.

Professor Snape started the class by taking the roll call. All in all, it was a pretty boring class. We divided into pairs and made a simple potion to cure boils. I thought that mine turned out quite well, and was pleased with myself as we left the room, heading for lunch. After Colin ate, he rushed out of the room, following Harry Potter. I rolled her eyes, he was obsessed. Of course, I fancied him, but I would NEVER go up and talk to him, or admit it to anyone. Except, of course, Tom.

After dinner that night, Dana and I were sitting on some chairs by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, doing our homework. I couldn't believe that there was so much homework already, it was only the first day! After Dana and the other girls in our room were asleep, I sat in her bed, writing in my diary.

_Dear Diary,  
My first day just ended, everyone else is asleep. Sorry I didn't have time to talk to you yesterday, it was so busy, and nerve-wracking, but exciting!_

_**That's great Ginny, and it's quite alright.**_

_Good._

_**So how was your first day?**_

_Well, I made a new friend, her name is Dana Brooks, and she's pretty nice. I like most of my teachers, except Snape. And Lockhart. Snape's downright mean, and Lockharts so full of himself. McGonagall seems okay, pretty strict though. Professor Sprout seems nice enough. That's all the teachers I've had so far. My brother, Ron, got a howler at breakfast this morning. He and Harry flew my dad's car to Hogwarts yesterday._

_**Wow, sounds like an interesting day.**_

_It was, I'm so happy to be here! I think I have to go though, Tom, I'm really tired, and I think I should write my parents a letter._

_**Okay, good night Ginny**_

And with that, I closed the diary and got a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink out of my bag, and began to write to her parents.

_Dear Mum and Dad,  
I got into Gryffindor! I was so scared that I wouldn't be, but the sorting hat put me in with no hesitation. I made a friend, her name's Dana Brooks. Nothing else really interesting happened, and I'm pretty tired, so I'm going to go. Bye!  
Love, Ginny_

And then I turned out my light, got under the covers, and was asleep almost instantly.

_**Author's Note:** Yay, chapter three is here! I'm not too happy with my writing on this one, but it's kind of hard to write the diary parts, so sorry :/ I'm going to finish up COS in the next few chapters, I'm eager to get to the older books, Ginny's much more fun then. If you have any ideas for this story, feel free to let me know! Please rate and review, I'd love to hear what you think. It'll only take a second, scroll down just a bit farther!_


	4. The Attacks

**Through the Eyes of Ginny Weasley-Potter Chapter Four**

Over the next few days, I started to get very annoyed with Colin. When he wasn't stalking Harry, he was tagging along after me and Dana. He knew that Harry had spent part of the summer at my house, and that my brother was his best friend, so he talked non-stop about him, seeming to think that I was as fascinated with Harry as he was. I, of course, was equally, if not more, fascinated with Harry, but would never say this out loud, so I spent a lot of time rolling my eyes.

"Isn't it so great to be able to spend so much time with Harry?"

"Wow, I wish my brother's best friend was Harry Potter!"

"What's it like having Harry in your actual HOUSE?!?!"

By this time, I was starting to think that Colin fancied Harry. I spent the rest of the week going to classes and doing a lot of homework, nothing really interesting happened for a while. I also starting becoming pretty close to Hermione, we weren't best friends (that was Harry and Ron's job), but we were pretty close and spent some time together. By the time Friday rolled around, I found myself bored. Dana was doing homework, which I had already finished. I was dying to see Ron, or maybe someone else who might be with him. Then an idea struck me, I could go to Hagrid's! They were friends, and Harry spent a lot of time over there. So I got up and walked down to his hut. I looked around, realized no one was there, and was about to turn back to the castle, very disapointed, when I heard a voice.

"Hey, are yeh another Weasley? Ron's little sister?" Hagrid asked.

I jumped and said akwardly, "Oh, er, yeah. I was just, erm, looking around the grounds. Nice pumpkins, they're, er, big."

"Yeah, I'm growin' 'em fer the Halloween Feast," he replied.

"Oh, well, I'll just be going then, I have a lot of homework," I lied, I was just feeling uncomfortable and wanted to get away. Hagrid was HUGE, and a little bit intimidating.

"Alrigh', but come on dow' for a cup o' tea anyday," he said.

"Okay," I said, then smiled and started walking back to the castle.

Later that evening, I was sitting on a chair by the fire, writing in my diary.

_Dear Tom,  
I can't believe how stupid I am!_

_**It can't be that bad Ginny, what happened?**_

_I was down by Hagrid's hut, trying to get a glimpse of Harry, I thought maybe he'd be there, and Hagrid found me. He's HUGE! And now I've promised to go and visit him._

_**You can't do that, Hagrid isn't a good person.**_

_What? Why not? Harry, Ron, and Hermione are friends with him. He's scary, and I don't want anything to do with him, but he can't be that bad if they're friends with him, right?_

_**I don't know why they hang around with him, but he got expelled when I was at Hogwarts.**_

_Really? What for?_

_**I can't tell you Ginny, but stay away from him.**_

_Er, okay, I guess so._

_**Good, I don't want anything to happen to you**_

As October rolled around, I started getting very attached to Tom Riddle. I always wrote in her diary, finding myself unable not to. Tom was so understanding and nice, and I just loved talking to him. I found myself becoming more and more obsessed with him, and I was acting less and less like myself. I didn't notice it at the time, but others around me did.

"Ginny, are you okay? You've seemed kinda off lately..." said Dana.

"I'm FINE!" I retorted angrily, although I couldn't figure out why I would be angry.

"Ginny, you look a little pale," said Percy one night.

"I'm fine Percy, don't worry," I replied.

"But you don't look fine. You know, sickness is going around, maybe you should take some of Madam Pomfrey's Pepperup Potion," he said.

"I don't need any, I told you I'm fine," I insisted.

"Well, you look pale to me," he said right before he grabbed my arm and frog-marched me to the hospital wing.

By the time the end of October arrived, I was so withdrawn that people stopped trying to talk to me. Even Dana got sick of me insisting that I was fine, when I obviously wasn't. But what did I care? I didn't need friends, I had Tom, and I could talk to him all day. I finally stopped paying attention in class, thinking about what I was going to say to Tom that night instead. I stopped doing my homework, I would write to Tom instead.

_Dear Tom,  
It's Halloween today. There's supposed to be a great feast tonight. I don't know if I'll go though, I might stay and talk to you._

_**That's nice Ginny, no one's ever given up so much just to talk to me.**_

_Yeah, well..._

_**Hello, Ginny?**_

_Sorry Tom, I just suddenly got really tired, I was fine before..._

_**Well, maybe you should take a nap, I can wait a while for you to talk to me.**_

_Yeah, that sounds go-_

But before I could finish that sentence, I fell asleep, right on top of the diary.

When I woke up, I felt refreshed and looked around. I realized that she wasn't in my room anymore. I gasped, jumped up, and looked around. I was in one of the halls. That's when I noticed the writing on the wall.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

It was written in blood. My eyes got wide, and I realized that I had to get away from there. What if someone found me there and thought that I had written it? I started walking away when I noticed something beneath the message. I had been so occupied with the words that I didn't notice it before. I looked closer and almost screamed with shock.

It was Mrs. Norris, hanging there by her tail, stiff, her eyes not moving. My own eyes got just about as wide as Mrs. Norris' when I started running. I got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, quickly said that password, and raced up to my room. What happened? Who did that to Mrs. Norris? And most importantly, how had I gotten there? The last thing I remembered was falling asleep on the diary. I couldn't recall ever moving from where I had fallen asleep. I was shaking when I reached out to grab the diary, and jumped back in shock. There, on my hand, was red paint. The exact shade as the writing on the wall. But no, I didn't do that, I can't've, I would never hurt Mrs. Norris, or anything else for that matter.

I ran into the bathroom and started scrubbing my hands, my vision blurred because of tears. I was so scared, how had this have happened? I know I didn't do this.I would remember, wouldn't I?

_Dear Tom,  
I can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front. Percy keeps telling me I'm pale and I'm not myself. I think he suspects me. I can't've attacked Mrs. Norris, I would never do something like that!_

I wrote the next day and waited for a reply. Nothing. Frustrated, I slammed the book shut and proceeded to the common room. My anger and worry must've shown on my face, because Ron walked up to me, Harry and Hermione following, seeming to think that I was upset because I loved cats.

"But you haven't really got to know Mrs. Norris," he told her bracingly. "Honestly, we're much better off without her." I felt like I could cry at these words. "Stuff like this doesn't ofter happen at Hogwarts," he said, not entirely making me feel better. "They'll catch the maniac who did it and have him out of here in no time." And this made me truely scared, what if they expell me? "I just hope he's got time to Petrify Filch before he's expelled." This statement made me feel even worse, and I was sure that Ron had noticed, because he quickly added, "I'm only joking!"

For the next few days, the entire school population talked about nothing but the attack and the message, which was very tiresome. I was trying to forget the whole thing, but the constant conversation about it was not helping. Plus, I couldn't get Tom to reply to me. If he was human, I would say that he was avoiding me.

_TOM! Please answer me, why won't you reply anymore? It's been almost a week, talk to me!_

_**I'm sorry Ginny, I've been very busy.**_

_Too busy to talk to me?! I needed you! What can you possible be busy with?! You're a book!_

_**I'd appriciate it if you didn't talk to me that way.**_

_Well I'd appreciate it if you didn't ignore me._

_**I apologized Ginny.**_

_Okay, you're right, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so worked up, I just needed someone to talk to and you weren't here._

_**It's quite alright, what's on your mind?**_

_I think I attacked Mrs. Norris, I don't remember what I was doing, and there was red paint all on my hands._

_**I'm sure there's a logical explanation.**_

_No, there isn't, I somehow ended up in the hall where she was attacked, but I didn't go there!_

_**It's probably nothing, I wouldn't worry about it. Just try to forget about it.**_

_But people are thinking that Harry is the heir of Slytherin. What if they expel him?_

_**If he didn't do anything, he won't be expelled**._

At this, I got frustrated, closed the diary, and felt my eyes tear up. No, I wouldn't cry, I didn't attack anyone, no one was going to be expelled, and everything would explain itself soon. I walked down to the common room, only to be cornered by Percy.

"Ginny, what's wrong? That Pepperup Potion did nothing for you, so whatever's wrong isn't your heath," he stated.

"Nothing Percy, just... erm... make sure Harry and Ron and Hermione aren't expelled, okay?" I asked.

"Expelled? What on earth for?" he said, shocked.

"Oh, er, just please?" I said, before bursting in tears, unable to stop.

"Ginny, they didn't do anything to that cat, you must know that!" he said, before walking away.

I woke up on Saturday, today was the day of the first Quidditch match, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. I couldn't wait to see Harry play, I had heard nothing but good things about his skills, and was anxious to see for myself. So I dressed and made my way down to the Quittich pitch, sitting by Ron and Hermione, as Dana still wasn't talking to me.

"Hey Ginny," they said together, and I nodded in reply.

"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch. "Three... Two... one..."

And the whistle sounded. All in all, it wasn't too great of a game. A bludger started chasing Harry right away, and I was worried out of my mind for him. The worry drove all other thoughts from my mind, even the events of Halloween, which I hadn't been able to stop thinking about. All of a sudden, Harry stayed still, staring at Malfoy. Of course, the bludger hit him, breaking his arm. He spectacularly caught the snitch, then pelted to the ground. I screamed with Hermione, as Ron gasped. All three of them ran down to the pitch, with the rest of the Gryffindors. Lockhart did the stupidest thing I had ever heard of, he removed the bones in Harry's arm.

Later that night, I was sitting in her dormitory, talking to Tom.

_Oh Tom, Harry was almost attacked by a bludger today, I was so worried. Then Lockhart took out all the bones in his arm!_

_**I'm sure he'll be fine, Madam Pomfrey will fix him up.**_

That night, I abruptly awoke to voices, belonging to Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore. I sat up and realized that I was, once again, no longer in my bed. I jumped up and hid around the corner until they carried a body past, and that's when I realized who it was, Colin Creevey.

I rushed back to the Gryffindor tower and dug through my suitcase until I found what I was looking for, the diary.

_Tom? Are you there?_

_**Decided to talk to me, have you?**_

_I'm sorry, but I need to talk to you now._

_**Okay, go on.**_

_There was another attack today and I don't know where I was. Tom, what am I going to do? I think I'm going mad... I think I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom!_

_**Don't be silly, do you remember attack anyone?**_

_No, but I don't remember doing anything else at the time either!_

_**Don't worry about it Ginny.**_

_How can I not worry about it?!_

_**Just think about something else.**_

_I CAN'T!_

Frustrated, I slammed the diary shut and stormed down to the common room. Fred and George came up to me and knew right away that something was wrong, they had always been very good at reading my feelings.

"Whats wrong Ginny?" they asked together.

"Nothing, don't worry about," I said, for what felt like the millionth time since school started.

"Look, Colin and Mrs. Norris will be patched up in no time," said Fred.

"Yeah, the mandrakes will be ready soon, Professor Sprout told us," agreed George.

"Yeah, I know," I said.

Them being petrified wasn't what was bothering me, it was the fact that I did it. That's when Fred and George told me that they would find a way to cheer me up. I rolled my eyes, got up, and went to the library. I decided that I would do some homework, since I didn't have anything else to do.

Later that night, I was walking back from the library when I passed a statue, Fred jumped out and scared me half to death, he was covered in fur. I screamed, which made Percy come running. He looked rather pink in the face, and I couldn't figure out why it appeared that he had just come out of a closet, but I decided that I had better things to worry about. The three of us were walking back to the common room, when George jumped out of another statue, covered in boils. But I was expecting it this time, the twins never did anything alone and I knew that George would be around somewhere.

"YOU TWO HAD BETTER STOP THAT OR I'M CALLING MUM AND TELLING HER THAT GINNY'S HAVING NIGHTMARES!" yelled Percy.

"No Perce, don't," I wailed, and that was the end of my brothers trying to cheer me up.

The day after the dueling club, where the whole school had found out that Harry was a Parselmouth, I was sitting in my dormitory, thoroughly upset. I hesitantly picked up the diary and opened it, but before I could write anything, became really tired. I decided that Tom could wait, and I got in my bed and fell asleep.

The next time I woke up, I was in the hall, again. My heart sank, knowing what had likely happened. I looked around and saw Justin and Nearly-Headless Nick. My eyes started to fill up with tears when I heard footsteps. I jumped up and ran the other way, hiding around the corner. The next thing I heard was a thump, whoever it was probably tripped over Justin. Then I heard Peeve's voices, then Harry's. Peeves started screaming at the top of his lungs, and the hall was suddenly crowded. I felt horrible, knowing the Harry would be blamed for this, again. I just hoped that he wouldn't be expelled. Fred and George found this whole thing very funny, although I failed to see why.

On Christmas morning, I woke up alone in my dorm to a pile of presents at the end of my bed. I got a traditional Weasley-sweater from my parents, a book from Hermione, a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans from Ron, and a box of Chocolate Frogs from Fred and George. I looked down at the last un-opened present confused, who else would send me a present? It turned out to be from Hagrid, and I felt immensley guilty, it was a large tin of treacle fudge. Maybe I should give him a chance after all, he seems pretty nice, despite his size.

At the Christmas dinner, I sat with my family, Harry, and Hermione at the Gryffindor table, all of us sporting new sweaters. I was surprised when the trio rushed out of the Great Hall after practically inhaling their food. They were definitely up to something, I just wasn't sure what it was. I usually knew everything that involved my family, I had good skills at knowing things that I shouldn't. Lately, though, I wasn't myself. No one could figure out why.

_**Author's Note:** Chapter four! I decided to make the chapters longer, I like long chapters anyways. This one isn't as long as the rest will be, Christmas just seemed like a good place to end a chapter. I'm going to finish up COS in the next chapter or two I think. Please review, I want to know what you think. Chapter five will be up soon!_


	5. The Chamber of Secrets

**Through the eyes of Ginny Weasley-Potter Chapter five**

Later on Christmas night, I figured something out. Everytime there was an attack, it started with me opening the diary, then falling asleep. But no, Tom couldn't have anything to do with it, he's just a diary. It was wierd though. Maybe... no, Tom wouldn't do anything the hurt me, would he? But I've fallen asleep many times before in my life and not attacked anyone, it's wierd how it only happens when I opened the diary. Wait, the first time there was an attack, I was writing to Tom, and then got suddenly tired. Oh Merlin, it was Tom that was making me attack all these people!

I really didn't want to give up the diary, but the only alternative to to continue hurting people, which I didn't want to do either. I grabbed the diary out of my bag, tears running down my face, and started to run, not really sure where I was going. I ended up in front on the girl's bathroom, the one with Moaning Myrtle in it. I could think of no other options, so I went in the bathroom and threw it in the stall, that's when Myrtle flew out from the stall, screaming and crying. I went in there, flushed the toilet, and ran back out, Myrtle yelling after me.

That night, I felt really relieved, and slept with no problems or nightmares, thinking that I wouldn't petrify anyone else ever again. Boy, how wrong I was.

The next day I woke up to the news that Hermione was in the hospital wing. I quickly rushed down there, to her face covered in fur. She had whiskers, cat ears, and yellow eyes.

"HERMIONE! What happened to you?!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, erm, hey Ginny. Nothing, I'm fine. Er, how was the rest of you dinner?" She replied, obviously trying to change the subject.

I was very suspicious, but went along with it, "Fine, how was the rest of your Christmas?"

"Oh, er, okay, listen Ginny, you should go and, erm, eat breakfast," she said hurridely as Harry and Ron walked in.

"Fine," I said angry, and stormed out. If they didn't want me there, I'd leave.

I got to the Great Hall and looked around for Dana, I was tired of not having any friends. I spotted her aways down the Gryffindor table, talking to Holly and April, the other Gryffindor first-year girls. I walked over to them, prepared to get my friends back.

"Erm, hi, could I sit here?" I asked tentatively.

"Sure," said Dana.

I sat down and began eating. I joined in on their conversation, realizing just how hungry I was, and gaining more energy as I ate. I was feeling much better, and they noticed. I felt much more like myself after eating, I was never a small eater, none of the Weasleys were. Of course, Ron was a pig and never stopped eating, I just had a healthy appitite.

February rolled around with no more attacks, and I was very happy. I was actually able to enjoy finally being at Hogwarts, I've been looking forward to going ever since I could remember. Professor Lockhart decided that everyone needed a morale-booster, and, while most of the girls thought it was fantastic, I could only see one good thing in it: I could write and anonymous valentine to Harry! No one would know it was me, and I could still get my feelings out. I had been trying to avoid Ron and his friends, I just couldn't talk in front of him, but now I could talk to him without him knowing it was me! I decided to write him a poem.

_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,  
His hair is as dark as a blackbord.  
I wish he was mine, he's really divine,  
The hero who conqured the Dark Lord._

Okay, so it wasn't my best work, but it was one of the first poems I had written for Harry over the summer, and it was special. Tom Riddle said that it was good. Not that his opionion mattered anymore. Unfortunately, my little plan went very wrong. See, I had planned on not being anywhere near Harry when the valentine was recited to him, but it happened right in front of my whole class.

The Gryffindor second years were heading past my class, waiting to go in the room, when one of Lockhart's dwarfs cornered him.

"Oy, you! 'Arry Potter!" he shouted, making his was to Harry. It took all my strength to keep a straight face and not turn red. Harry turned a light shade of pink and tried to get away.

"I've got a musical message to deliver to 'Arry Potter in person," he said, starting to play the harp.

"Not here," Harry hissed, still trying to get away.

"Stay still!" grunted the dwarf, grabbing Harry's bag.

"Let me go!" Harry snarled, trying to get his bag back.

Then, his bad split in two. Everything went flying, and my heart sank when I saw what was in there. Tom Riddle's diary! No, I flushed it, how could it get into Harry's possesion? It was in the girl's bathroom, what on earth was Harry doing in there?!

I was pulled back to reality when Malfoy said "I don't think Potter liked you valentine much!" I instantly turned red, put my hands over my face, and ran into the classroom, sitting at the back.

For the next week, I could think of nothing but Harry and the diary. What if Tom told Harry my secrets? Or worse, what if Tom starts making Harry pertify people too? What if the diary gets placed in the wrong hands and everyone finds out that I was the one petrifying everyone? Nothing that could happen with Harry in possesion of that diary could be good, so I had to get it back. But how?

My chance finally came that Friday night. There was Quidditch practice, and Harry would be down at the pitch most of the night. Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Ron would hopefully be somewhere else, but I couldn't know for sure and it was a chance I had to take. As soon as Harry left through the portrait hole, I looked around the common room. Everyone seemed to be interested in their own stuff, so I quietly snuck up to the boy's dorm. I knew that I could get in and it wouldn't turn into a slide or anything, Hermione had gone in there Christmas morning. When I got to the top of the stairs and found the door marked "Second Years," I opened the door and walked in.

Okay, which bed was Harry's? There were five of them. I knew it wasn't the one in the corner, there was a poster of a muggle soccer team and I didn't think that Harry's aunt and uncle would buy him a poster. It definitely wasn't the one with the picture of the Weasley family next to it, that was Ron's. It more than likely wasn't the one with the plant and a remembrall next to it, I was guessing that was Neville's. I decided to check the one across from Ron's, and knew it was his from the second I got to it. It smelled like Harry.

I love that smell, and sat there for a few seconds on his bed, just smelling it, until I realized that I was in there for a reason. I opened his trunk and looked around, but I couldn't find it. I looked over at the clock, it had been fifteen minutes. Had I really been day-dreaming that long? By this time, I was frantic. Any of the other boys could come up here at any second, I didn't have much time.

No bothering to be neat anymore, I threw his stuff everywhere until I finally found what I was looking for. A little black book at the bottom of the trunk. I grabbed it and got out of there, getting safely back to the girl's dormitory.

After putting the diary at the bottom of my trunk, I decided to get out of the Gryffindor tower as fast as possible. I did NOT want to be on the suspect list. I was walking down the hall, trying to figure out where to go, when I heard heavy breathing in a classroom. I became very curious and opened the door. What I found surprised me very much.

"PERCY?!" I exclaimed, as a couple jumped back from eachother, their faces red.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" he asked, obviously trying to cover his embarrasment.

"I could ask the same thing," I replied, stiffling a giggle.

"Listen, Ginny, don't say anything to anyone, especially Fred and George, please," he asked, desperately.

I sighed and agreed, I was never one to betray secrets. I always knew everything that was going on at my house, and my brothers trusted me the most not to tell.

The next day, I finally got up the courage to write to Tom. I had been dreading it all night, but I could no longer think of excuses, so I took it out and sat on my bed.

_Dear Tom,  
It's Ginny. I'm not writing for long, I'm not too happy with you. I just need to know something, did you tell Harry my secrets?_

_**Why Ginny, nice to talk to you again.**_

_Did you tell him Tom?_

_**No, I told you that you can trust me.**_

_Okay, good._

That was the last thing I wrote before I fell asleep.

The next time I woke up, I was staring at the ceiling of a hallway, and my heart sank, I knew what was coming. I took a deep breath and looked around. Another attack. A double attack. But I couldn't tell who they were yet, I just saw two bodies. I looked closer at the one nearest, and recognized her immediately. It was the girl who Percy was kissing. He's gonna be so upset, she must be his girlfriend. Then I moved over the the next body, and I was in shock, it was the last person I wanted to find petrified, Hermione. My vision blurred with tears as I ran up to the common room.

Within a few hours, Professor McGonagall was ordering all students to their common rooms. They must've found the bodies, I thought as I walked down, trying not to cry again.

"All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the athroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch trainind and matched are to be postponed. There are no more evening activities," She announced as soon as everyone was there.

I looked down at my feet ashamed. It was my fault that everyone had to have such a horrible year. If I had just listened to my conscience and thrown out the diary when I found it, we wouldn't be in this mess.

Dumbledore was gone. GONE! And it was, like many other things, my fault. How could they take away Dumbledore?! What's going to happen to the school? And that's when I made a decision, I was never going to talk to Tom Riddle again. Just one more time to tell him, and then that's it for good. But before that, I had to see Hermione.

"No, I'm sorry, we're not taking anymore chances, there's every chance that the attacker might come back here to kill these people," Madam Pomfrey told me when I tried to get in there. Well, she was right about one thing, the attacker was trying to get in there, but not to kill anyone. I truely just wanted to apologize. It didn't matter if these people were petrified and couldn't hear me, it would've made me feel better.

I just couldn't get up the courage to open that diary again. Now, the logical thing to do would be to just throw it out, without saying good-bye, but my eleven-year-old brain just didn't work like that. I figured that I ought to let him know that I'm not going to be writing anymore. Don't ask me why, I have no idea why I thought that, but I did. Anyways, I was too chicken to open the diary again, so I decided that I needed to confide in someone, so I picked the person I knew I could always tell anything. My brother, Ron. And Harry of course, he could put a stop to this. I just had to convince myself to actually talk in front of him.

After Professor McGonagall announced that the Mandrakes were ready, I went over the them and sat, feeling extremely nervous.

"What's up?" Ron asked, getting more porridge.

I didn't day anything yet, what if someone was listening?

"Spit it out," Ron said, still looking at me.

"I've got to tell you something," I mumbled, looking everywhere but Harry.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

Okay, how could I tell them? What words could I use?

"What?" Ron asked, rather inpatiently.

I opened my mouth, but couldn't find my voice.

"Is it something about the Chamber of Secrets? Have you seen something? Someone acting oddly?" Harry asked as he leaned closer.

I took a deep breath when I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

"If you've finished eating, I'll take that seat, Ginny. I'm starving, I've only just come off patrol duty." Percy said.

I jumped and ran for it. I couldn't tell them infront of Percy!

Okay, since I obviously couldn't tell anybody, I had to finally do something. I opened the diary when I had gotten back to my dorm, saw someone coming out of it, and immediately passed out.

The next time I opened my eyes, I was somewhere that I had never been before. I looked around, there were snakes everywhere. Then I saw a giant snake that was dead, then Harry, who was covered in blood and holding the diary. I gasped and tears were suddenly pouring down my face.

"Harry -- oh, Harry -- I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I c-couldn't say it in from of Percy -- it was me, Harry -- but I -- I s-swear I d-didn't mean to -- R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over -- and -- how did you kill that -- that thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I r-remember is him coming out of the diary--"

"It's all right," said Harry, showing me the diary, there was a hole going through it, "Riddle's finished. Look! Him and the basilisk. C'mon, Ginny, let's get out of here --"

"I'm going to be expelled," I wailed as Harry pulled me to my feet, "I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts every since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and -- w-what'll Mum and Dad say?"

The rest of the evening went by, and I was barely aware of it. All I knew is that I wasn't going to be expelled, and I had been able to pass the year, barely. The feast went by in a haze, and I was just happy to have the year over with, and to have nothing to do with Tom Riddle ever again.

Me, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Hermione shared a compartment on the journey home, and played games and just did fun magic the whole way home. It had been a horrible year, but it was finally over, and now I could go to my second year and enjoy being there. Plus, I had the whole summer to enjoy. Maybe Harry would visit us again.

_**Author's Note:** Yay, chapter five and COS is finished! I can't wait to get on with OOTP, that's my favorite book. Anyways, review and tell me what you think, chapter six will be up soon!_


	6. Going Back to Hogwarts

**Through the Eyes of Ginny Weasley-Potter Chapter six**

Wow, the most amazing thing happened that summer. We went to Egypt! My dad won the Daily Prophet draw for seven hundred galleons! That was about the best thing that could happen to us Weasleys, we were so poor. The trip was so fun, and most of it went by in a blur. One part I do remember is getting extremely mad at my mum. We were having a great time going into all these ancient tombs, until we got to one with curses and skeletons and stuff in there.

"Ginny, I forbid you to go in there, I'll wait out here with you and the boys can go in," she stated.

"But muuuuumm, that's not fair! How come they can go in and I cant?" I asked.

"Because they're older," she replied.

By this time I was starting to get mad, I have the famous Weasley temper, "But Rons only a year older than me!"

"That's too bad, you're staying here and that's final," she said.

The whole time they were in there, there was a screaming match between me and my mum. It was all forgotten when we got to the next sight though.

When we got back, there was only a week left until school started, and we decided to stay at the Leaky Cauldron. Our Hogwarts letters were already at our house when we got there. I kept a look-out 24/7, searching for Harry. I desperately wanted to see him, even if I wouldn't be able to talk to him. It would also be quite embarrasing, last year I almost got him killed and sobbed the whole story out to him in the Chamber of Secrets. I still got nightmares about the chamber and Tom Riddle almost every night.

The day before school started we had finally finished up our shopping. I walked into the Leaky Cauldron with Mum, Fred, George, and Percy, and he was there. I wanted to say something smart or witty, but I couldn't. But I didn't want to completely ignore him. I compromised by muttering a greeting and turning bright red. Not my finest moment.

Later that night I was in the room I was sharing with Hermione when I turned to face her and said casually, "So, how was your day?"

"You mean how is Harry?" she smirked.

"No, I mean how was your day," I said, my ears turning red.

"He's fine, I'm surprised he didn't get expelled though," she replied.

"Yeah, me too, blowing up his aunt? I wonder whats up with the Ministry to let him get away with that," I said.

"I don't know, it's probably just because he's the famous Harry Potter," she said.

"Yeah, I guess. So how are you and Ron?" I asked, grinning.

"Er- I don't know what you're talking about," she said, turning pink.

"Oh, come on Hermione, it's so obvious," I replied, smirking.

"No it's not!" she practically screamed.

"Okay, okay," I said.

"Don't tell anyone," she whispered.

"Okay," I said and smiled.

"He doesn't like me like that though, so it doesn't matter," she said, her face dropping.

"He might, you never know," I replied before rolling over and closing my eyes, promptly falling asleep.

The next morning I was awakened by Hermione shaking me.

"It's time to get up! We're going back to school today," she said, sounding rather excited.

I groaned, opened my eyes, and was pulled to my feet.

"Good morning," she greeted. I scowled and started changing.

"Mum, have you ever made a love potion?" I asked at breakfast when it was only us and Hermione sitting there. It was a bizarre questions, but it just popped in my mind and I was curious.

"As a matter of fact, I have. When I was in the fourth year, there was a boy I fancied and I didn't think he liked me back, so I made a love potion and put it in his morning pumpkin juice. He was following me around all day. After it wore off, he told me that he really DID fancy me, and we ended up dating for-" she broke off when Dad entered and all three of us started giggling.

When we got onto platform 9 3/4, it was only me, Harry, Percy, and Dad there. Right away, Percy saw his girlfriend, Penelope, smoothed his hair, and strutted over to her, his chest puffed out. I looked over at Harry and we both almost started laughing, having to turn away to hide it.

Going on the train, I was looking around for Dana, April, or Holly, but didn't see them, so I followed the trio.

"I need to talk to you in private," Harry said right away.

"Ginny, go away," Ron said, rather rudely.

"Oh, that's nice," I said, getting mad. I was always left out of what the trio was doing, I was only a year younger! But I was determined to hear what they were saying, so I went in the other direction, waited for them to find a compartment, and stood outside it, listening.

"Who do'you reckon he is?" came my brother's voice.

"Professor R. J. Lupin," said Hermione, and I rolled my eyes, she always had to answer every question, it was probably a habit by this time.

"How d'you know that?" asked Ron.

"It's on his case," she replied.

"Wonder what he teachers?" Ron said and I rolled my eyes again, my brother is so stupid.

"That's obvious, there's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione, sounding rather smug.

"Well, I hope he's up to it, he looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he?" said Ron, "Anyways, what were you going to tell us?"

I had to really strain my ears to hear now, Harry was, annoyingly, whispering in an extremely quiet voice. I had to cover my mouth so I wouldn't gasp out loud when I found out that Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban to come after Harry. After a bunch of warnings from Hermione, a whistling sound came from their compartment. I knew it was the sneakoscope, having helped Ron pick it out. My heart sank, it was more than likely going off because of me eavesdropping. Oops.

"Is that a Sneakoscope?" asked Hermione, sounding very interested.

"Yeah... mind you, it's a very cheap one, it went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's led to send it to Harry," Ron said.

I knew differently. Ron wasn't supposed to use Errol to get all the way to Harry. And for a good reason too, he came back exhausted.

"Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" asked Hermione, it was like she could read his mind.

"No! Well... I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to long journeys... but how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?" Ron defended himself.

"Stick it back in the trunk," Harry said, "or it'll wake him up."

"We could get it checked in Hogsmeade," said Ron, "They sell that sort of thing in Dervish and Banges, magical instruments and stuff. Fred and George told me."

At this sentence, I felt a pang of jealousy. I was only a second year, and was dying to go to Hogsmeade.

"Do you know much about Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione, "I've read it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain --" she sounded like she could go on forever, but Ron interupted, thank Merlin.

They chatted about the village for a while, and I was about ready to go find my friends, when Harry said, "I can't go. The Dursleys didn't sign my permission form, and Fudge wouldn't either."

I felt extremely bad for him, I would be extremely disappointed if I couldn't go to Hogsmeade. Then I saw the witch with the food cart coming up and stepped into the nearest compartment, which was empty. I sat there for a while, waiting for her to leave. I was about to come back out to listen again, thinking about how pathetic I was, when Draco Malfoy and his friends came by.

I guess I had fallen asleep waiting for Malfoy to leave, because the next thing I knew, the train was rattling and everything had gone dark. I jumped up, scared out of my mind. It didn't take much to make me scared lately. Some Gryffindor. Neville passed by into Harry's compartment, and I came back out again, if Neville could go in there with them, so could I. As I walked toward the door, it slid open and I bumped into whoever had tried to come out.

"Who's that?" the voice asked.

"Who's that?" I asked, although I was pretty sure it was Hermione.

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron," I invented.

"Come in here and sit down."

I walked in and sat in the nearest seat.

"Not here! I'm here!" said Harry's voice.

I jumped up like I'd been electricuted and was thankful that no one could see how red my face had gone.

"Quiet," said a hoarse voice I'd never heard before.

He lit up the compartment, said, "Stay where you are," and got up.

Before he could get to the door, it opened and a cloaked figure emerged. Everything went cold.

"Ginny Weasley, I'm going to kill you and all your family, your mudblood friend and your beloved Harry Potter," screeched Tom Riddle.

"Nooo, don't!" I said, very weak, tears pouring down my face. I was back in the chamber.

Then, it suddenly stopped and I opened my eyes, taking deep breaths. I looked aroud for Ron, but he was over Harry, who starting twitching and fell out of his seat.

"Harry! Harry! Are you all right?" Hermione asked, slapping him.

I lost track of the conversation until Professor Lupin announced that we'd be at Hogwarts in ten minutes, and no one really talked the rest of the journey.

After I got off the train, I started looking around for my friends. I spotted Dana, April, and Holly and climbed into a carraige with them, still not feeling too great, but by the time the feast started, I was myself again, enjoying being back at Hogwarts and not being possesed by Voldemort.

_**Author's Note:** Mmkay, so after I wrote this chapter, my third and fourth books mysteriously disappeared and I cannot, for the life of me, find them. So until I either find them or get to the fifth one, I'm just gonna wing it and go with the flow. If you notice anything wrong with the chapters, please let me know. Also, this is the last chapter I have pre-written, so updates won't be coming daily anymore. I'm almost done writing chapter 7 though. Anyways, review, the next chapter will be up soon._


	7. Visiting Hagrid

**Through the Eyes of Ginny Weasley-Potter Chapter Seven**

The next morning, I was sitting alone at breakfast. Neville, the boy that was sharing the compartment with us the night before, plopped down next to me.

"I don't think we've officially met yet," he said, sticking out his hand, "I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Ginny Weasley," I replied, taking his hand and smiling.

"Ron's sister? You're the youngest Weasley, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, felling a little uncomfortable. I hated being reffered to as "The youngest Weasley" or "The girl Weasley," I was Ginny, my own person.

"Cool," he said and helped himself to some sausage.

My first class of the day was Transfiguration. I walked to the class with Dana and we sat down together, shortly joined by Colin Creevey, who smiled at me. There was a seat left at our table, and a Gryffindor boy by the name of Cormac McLaggen on the opposite end of Colin after realizing that there were no more seats left.

"Hi, Ginny and Dana, right? Cormac McLaggen, I never properly introduced myself last year," he said.

"Erm, hi," I said, and Dana smiled.

"Good afternoon class," said Professor McGonagall, and the lesson began.

All in all, it was a pretty good lesson, I was one of the first to properly change my teacup into an alarm clock.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened to you last year?" Dana asked later that day, on the way to lunch.

I felt like I owed her and explaination. After all, I was quite rude to her. Plus, we were friends and she seemed trustworthy enough.

"Er, sure. Erm, don't tell anyone else, okay?" I asked.

"Of course," she assured me.

"Well, I found this diary the summer before, so I started writing in it, and it wrote back-"

"What?! And you kept writing?!?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, well, it seemed like the perfect thing for me at the time, so I kept writing all the time. That's why I never did any school work, I was always talking to this diary. I guess it sort of posessed me, because I would fall asleep with it open, and then wake up next to whoever was petrified. I don't know exactly how it worked, but it would use me to attack people and write on the walls, and eventually open the Chamber of Secrets. I would've died, but Harry Potter," I blushed when I said this, "came to save me. He destroyed the diary and killed the basalisk," I explained quickly in one breath.

"Wow," is all she could say.

When we entered the Great Hall, April and Holly rushed up to us.

"Did you hear?!" exclaimed April.

"Professor Hagrid's going to get sacked!" said Holly, without waiting for an answer.

"What?!" I practically shouted, "what for?"

"In one of his lessons, a Hippogriff attacked Draco Malfoy," April said.

"It's probably just Malfoy making a big deal out of things as usual. Is he really going to get sacked?" I asked.

"That's what I heard. Plus, Malfoy IS in the Hospital Wing," Holly replied.

I wheeled around and went out of the Great Hall, ignoring my friends calling after me. After a few seconds, Dana caught up to me.

"Where on earth are you going?" she exclaimed.

"To see Hagrid," I said, not slowing down.

"Are you nuts? Why? Besides, what about lunch?" she asked.

"No, because he's my friend, and I'm not hungry anymore," I replied.

I saw her roll her eyes, but she continued to follow me. When we reached Hagrid's hut, I knocked on the door. It opened slowly, to reveal a puffy-eyed Hagrid.

"Oh, 'ello Ginny," he said.

"Hi Hagrid, is it true you're going to be sacked? It's a rumour that's going around. And my friend said that Malfoy's in the Hospital Wing," I said, looking him straight in the eye.

"It aint Buckbeak's faul', Malfoy provoked 'im," he replied, before opening the door all the way and letting us in. We sat down at the table.

"But are you getting sacked?" I asked.

"I don' know, there's goin' ter be a hearing," he said, "Sorry, but who're you?"

"Oh, this is Dana," I said.

"Hi Dana, well, yeh shoul' probably be gettin' back to the school," he said, "Yer missin' lunch."

We got up, exited his house, and made our way back to the Great Hall, barely having time to eat.

_**Author's Note:** Yeah, so it's really short, but I wanted to get a new chapter uploaded quickly. Also, I'm going to try to go to the library or borrow the books that I lost from a friend, but I don't know how soon I can. But anyways, review, the next chapter will be up soon._


	8. Quittich, Injuries, and Crushes

**Through the Eyes of Ginny Weasley-Potter Chapter Eight**

The next few monthes passed pretty quickly with nothing interesting happening. Surprisingly, as I could hardly remember anything that I had learned the year before, I was doing pretty good in all of my classes. Hermione helped me a little over the summer though, and I was catching up.

On the morning of the first Quidditch match of the season, I was abruptly woken by Dana shaking my furiously.

"Ginny, it's the Quiddich match today!" she practically shouted.

"Yeah Dana, I know," I said patiently. Quiddich really excites her, though she could never play herself. She was horrible on a broomstick.

I got up, dressed, and followed her to the Great Hall, cheering with the rest of my house when each member of the team walked in, blushing furiously when Harry walked by with Ron and Hermione.

It was the worst game I'd ever seen in my life. I was enjoying it, until everything suddenly went cold. I looked around, prepared to run for it, when I realized that the dementors had eyes for only Harry. I nearly fainted when he was on his way down. Watching that was way worse than the year before when that Lockhart jerk took out all of his bones.

As soon as he was carried safely to the Hospital Wing, I rushed up to my dorm and made him a get well card. My mind was made up, I would take this to him, hold an actual conversation, and not turn red. I need to get over this childish crush.

Thinking something and actually following through with it are two different things. I could not pluck up the courage to go down there, and it was so frustrating. After a while, I decided that the best day to do this was the day of the Hogsmeade trip. Ron and Hermione would be gone, so they wouldn't interrupt. Not that, with my luck, there would be anything to interrupt.

"H-h-hey Harry," I managed to spit out, turning a bright shade of red.

"Oh, hi Ginny," he replied.

Okay, this was it. Just give him the card Ginny. Then have a conversation. And DON'T turn red.

"Erm, here," I blurting out, handing him the card, then turned crimson.

"Oh, thanks," he said and opened it. It starting singing, like planned. Only this was more embarrasing that planned.

"Yeah, n-no problem," I said. Before he could say anything else, I ran for it.

Great. I totally ruined my chance.

On Christmas, Hermione came up to me, obviously on the verge tears. She pulled me into the library and sat down at a table, her safe place.

"I was just trying to help!" she exclaimed.

"What happened?" I asked, confused.

"Harry got a Fireball or something like that and it wasn't signed or anything," she said, glaring at me.

"Hmm," I frowned, "you mean a FireBOLT?"

"Whatever!" she screeched. "What if it's been tampered with? That could be dangerous!"

"Er, maybe," I said, highly doubting it. If I had gotten a Firebolt, I definitely would've kept it, Harry was so lucky.

"What do I do?!" she wailed, "They won't take it to anyone to get checked!"

"Oh, uh, well, it's Harry's choice, isn't it? I mean, it's his broom," I said.

"Do YOU want anything to happen to it?"

"No! Of course not! Er, maybe you should-"

"tell McGonagall at dinner? Good idea," she said. That was NOT what I had in mind.

"Er-"

"Thanks Ginny," she said, gave me a hug, and ran off.

I ended up spending a lot of time with Hermione that year, she spent most of the time fighting with Ron about Crookshanks and Scabbers. It was really stupid if you ask me. I didn't know WHY they couldn't realize they fancied eachother and get it over with, it's NOT that complicated!

I woke up the morning of the next Quiddich match, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, very excited. I love that game! I desperately wanted to be on the team, but was too chicken to try out. Besides, I was only a second year, I was too young. Okay, Harry has been on the team since first year, but whatever. Plus, I wanted to be a chaser, and all of those positions were filled. There won't even be try-outs until my fourth year, when Oliver Wood leaves, and I'm not the best at keeping. I looked over to Dana, who was still sleeping. I went over to her and started violently shaking her bed.

"WHAT?!" she screamed and jumped out of bed.

"Good morning!" I said cheerily, knowing full well that Dana was NOT a morning person.

She gave me a glare of pure hatred and pulled her pillow over her head.

"Come on," I wailed, "It's Quiddich today!"

She immediately perked up at this, "I forgot."

"Well get up!" I exclaimed.

After we both had dressed, we went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, and found seats.

After a lengthy meal, I saw Ron and Hermione get up from the table.

"Let's sit with my brother and Hermione," I said, turning to Dana.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because Hermione's my friend," I replied, grabbed her arm, and followed them.

As soon as the Gryffindor team came out and Harry scanned the pitch, my heart sank. I knew that look on his face, and he was looking right at the Ravenclaw Seeker. I immediately felt hatred towards her, Harry was MINE. I don't care that he doesn't notice me, I get dibs! Especially since he's my brother's best friend. I leaned over to Ron.

"Who's the Ravenclaw seeker?"

Ron shrugged, but Hermione said, "Cho Chang, she's in the fourth year, why?"

"Er, no reason," I said and turned a light shade a pink.

Ron looked utterly confused, but Hermione looked over at Harry's face and gave me a sympathetic smile.

My jealousy went away as soon as the match started and I got involved with the game. Gryffindor won!

"AAAAAAH," I heard someone scream, and I instantly recognized the voice. Ron. And it wasn't a playful scream either, it was a something-is-really-wrong scream, which terrified me. It turned out that he woke up with Sirius Black standing over him with a knife, how horrible! Something could've easily happened to my closest brother.

Of course, Ron was milking the attention for all it was worth. The story he told me was totally different from the one that Harry told Hermione. Apparently, Ron had beat Sirius up and thrown him out the window. Yeah right.

"Ginny, you're staring at him again," said Hermione.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, what were you saying?" I had just been enjoying Harry's perfectly muscular body, his emerald-green eyes, the way his hair cutely sticks up in the back...

"Ron is such a prat!" she exclaimed for the millionth time this week.

"Yes Hermione, I know," I said patiently, looking back over at Harry. He glanced at me and I looked away, my neck turning red.

"You know, maybe he would notice you more if you actually talked. How's he supposed to get to know the real you if you can't say three words in front of him?" she asked.

"I can't help it," I said, frustrated.

"Well, he might take more notice if you act like yourself, not a love-sick seven-year-old," she said.

Ouch, harsh.

"You should go out with other people, then maybe he'll notice you," she patiently explained.

"Yeah, maybe," I sighed.

"Good. Anyways, you're brother is such a prat!"

"So I've heard," I said, smirking.

"It's not my fault Crookshanks wants to go after Scabbers, it's in his nature!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I know,"

She looked over at him, made a disgusted noise, and continued with her homework.

A few days before the end of the term, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were looking exhausted.

"Why are you so tired?" I asked Hermione, after cornering her.

"Oh, er, no reason, I just didn't sleep good," she said rather nervously.

"Don't lie to me," I said.

"Look, I can't tell you Ginny, sorry," she said, and she looked sorry.

I sighed, "Fine, but I'll find out, don't worry."

She laughed, "Yeah, you probably will," she replied.

_**Author's Note:** I am soooo sorry for the wait! I don't really have an excuse other than my laziness, so sorry :/ Anyways, I'm going to try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please review, they really do make me write faster._


	9. The Quittich World Cup

**Through the Eyes of Ginny Weasley-Potter Chapter Nine**

BOOM!

I jumped and knocked over the Wizard's Chess board that Ron and I were using. I was secretly glad for the distraction, I was losing badly. Ron wasn't too happy.

"That's the third time this week!" he exclaimed, his ears turning red.

"Come on," I said, and walked away, headed towards their room as Ron followed.

I banged open the door, "What in the name of Merlin are you two doing in here?"

"Erm, nothing," Fred said too quickly as George attempted to hide a bunch of papers behind his back.

I squinted at them and walked over to George, pulling the papers out of his hands, as Ron still stood in the doorway, he's such a chicken.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" I asked after glancing at the papers, "What's that? Why are there order forms? Are you MAKING things? How come you didn't tell me about this?" I demanded.

They both sighed.

"Don't tell anyone," Fred said.

"Well, are you going to answer the questions?" Ron asked, walking over to read the order forms over my shoulder. He was now keen to join the conversation, as the twins weren't going to get mad.

"Which one?" asked George

"All of them!" I exclaimed, "What's Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

"Our company name," said Fred

"Why are there order forms?"

"So people can buy our products," George said

"Are you making things?"

"Yes, duh" Fred replied.

"How come you didn't tell me about this?"

"You never asked,"

When Mum found the order forms cleaning their room a few weeks later, she went mental. She was screaming at them for hours, Ron and I took refuge in his room, trying to block out her yells.

"He needs a name," I stated, watching his new owl fluttering around.

"I've been trying," he said irritably.

"Can I name him?" I asked, my eyes sparkling.

"Er-"

"Great! Thanks," I said, before he could give me the answer I knew was coming.

He sighed, "Clear it with me first."

"Yeah, yeah, sure," I said, and that's when inspiration hit.

"Pigwidgeon!" I exclaimed.

"No way!"

"Come here Pigwidgeon," I called to the bird, opening his cage.

"No Ginny! I am NOT calling him Pigwidgeon!" he stated.

"It's a sweet name," I said, petting the bird, "besides, he already likes the name, you can't change it now."

He glared at me and I smiled sweetly, putting Pigwidgeon back in his cage.

"So, when are Hermione and Harry coming?" I asked, sitting on Harry's camp bed that was already set up.

"Hermione's coming tomorrow, and dad's going to get Harry the next day."

"Cool, I'm so excited for the cup. Who do you think will win?" I asked.

"Viktor Krum is on the Bulgaria team, there's no way they'll lose," he said like it was fact.

"But Ireland has a bunch of good players, they could win too," I said.

The next day, Hermione came, and I was so glad to have someone to talk to other than my brothers and parents. Don't get me wrong, I love my family, but they can get tiresome. So Hermione arrived and me, her, and Ron went up to his room.

"How was your summer?" Ron asked, looking nervous, and I had to hold back a laugh.

"It was okay, I miss Hogwarts and magic, but it's good to spend time with my parents. How about you guys?" she said.

BANG!

She shrieked and fell off Ron's bed, causing me and Ron to laugh.

"What was that?!" she yelled.

"Fred and George," Ron and I said together, then explained Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to her.

Her expression became stonier with every word, "But they can't possibly think that they could do that for their business!"

Ron and I exchanged a look.

"Hermione, it's what they want to do," I said.

"Yeah, but..." she started, then trailed off. She must've realized that she couldn't stop them and it was no use lecturing us.

The next day, me and Hermione walked downstairs when we heard my dad and brothers arrive with Harry, and I was very excited. I had decided that I would NOT turn red, and I would actually talk in front of him. I had really taken Hermione's advice to heart, and I'm going to be myself.

When we got down there, I smiled and didn't blush. I was very pleased with myself, until he grinned back, which made me go scarlet. Not my finest moment.

When mum looked like she was about to start yelling, me and the trio retreated upstairs to Ron's room.

"What are Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" Harry asked on the way up.

Me and Ron laughed, but Hermione looked like the last thing she wanted to do was laugh.

We explained to him - I didn't blush - then Percy came out. I don't think that he REALLY wanted to see what the noise was, he just knew that Harry was here and wanted to gloat. He'd been going on all summer about something with the ministry that none of us are allowed to know about. I think he was trying to get us to ask him about it, but I most certainly wasn't going to.

I could hear Mum shouting from five floors up. I don't know what the big problem is, Dudley's a git anyways.

"Er -- why are you calling that owl Pig?" Harry asked.

I thought that he should hear the story from me, so I spoke up, "Because he's being stupid. It's proper name is Pigwidgeon."

"Yeah, and that's not a stupid name at all," Ron said, "Ginny named him. She reckons it's sweet. And I tried to change it, but it was too late, he won't answer to anything else. So now he's Pig. I've got to keep him up here because he annoys Errol and Hermes. He annoys me too, come to that."

I rolled my eyes. I remembered last year when he was all broken up about Scabbers being gone. Supposedly that rat annoyed him too.

The conversation went smoothly for a while, until Ron said, "And have you heard from -?"

But then Hermione gave him a warning look and he shut up. I wasn't stupid, I knew that there was something going on there that they didn't want to say in front of me. Normally, I would've been extremely angry, but right then I was too pleased with myself to be too mad. Instead, I looked from Ron to Harry, hoping that one of them would spill. Then Hermione suggested going and helping Mum with dinner, so we went downstairs.

Before dinner, Bill and Charlie had a duel. It was actually very funny. I missed having my older brothers around. Hermione looked torn between the desire to laugh and scold them. It continued on like this until my git of a brother poked his head out the window, yelling at the to keep it down.

I sat across from Bill and my mum at dinner, though I really wanted to sit with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"You really ought to take that earring out Bill, it looks horrible. Especially with a great fang on it. Really, Bill, what do they say at the bank?" mum asked, squinting her eyes at him, as though she could make the earring disappear.

"Mum, no one at the bank gives a damn how I dress as long as I bring home plenty of treasure," he replied, patiently.

Obviously no getting away with the earring method, she went with the hair, "And your hair's getting silly dear," she said, holding her wand hopefully, "I wish you'd let me give it a trim..."

"I like it," I said, backing my brother up. I knew all too well how annoying the mum-nagging can be, "You're so old-fashioned, Mum. Anyway, it's nowhere near as long as Professor Dumbledore's."

"Well, that's completely different," she said.

I rolled my eyes and continued eating, letting them argue. She obviously wasn't going to give this up.

"GINNY! I've been calling you for the past five minutes trying to get you up!" screamed my mothers voice.

I groaned and sunk deeper into my bed.

"GINEVRA!" she yelled as she ripped the blankets off of me.

"Okay, okay, I'm up! Merlin," I muttered, sitting up.

Looking around, I saw Hermione sitting up, looking as tired as I felt. With a groan, I got up and started to dress, her following my lead. After making ourselves presentable, we went downstairs, dragging our feet the whole way.

"Why do we have to be up so early?" I complained the second I was in ear-shot of my father.

"We've got a bit of a walk," he said. Great.

Then Harry talked. I didn't even have enough energy to blush at the sight of him. I was that tired. Besides, I've been getting better about that.

The Quidditch World Cup was amazing! Krum caught the snitch, but Ireland still won. I swear, Fred and George are geniuses. It was a great day, and we stayed up half the night re-playing to all. Until I fell asleep, knocking over my hot chocolate. That's when Dad made us go to bed. Me and Hermione went into the next tent. I was so tired that I didn't even attempt to have a conversation with her. I just pulled on my pajamas and fell into bed, asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"Girls, Ginny, Hermione, get up!" I could tell by the sound of my father's voice that something was not right.

"What's wrong?" I asked sleepily.

"No time right now, grab a jacket and let's go," he said.

I grabbed my jacket and followed Hermione out of the tent, my dad behind us.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and I were to hide in the woods while to rest of my family helped the ministry. Fred grabbed my hand and nearly dragged me away, the others following.

In the middle of the woods, Fred ubruptly stopped and I looked back. I only saw George.

"Where's Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" I asked George nervously.

"Huh?" he said and turned around, "I don't know."

"We have to go back for them!" I said and started walking away.

"No," said Fred, grabbing my arm and holding me firmly, "We have to stay here Ginny, it's our responsibility to keep you safe."

"Besides, there's three of them and they're together. They'll be fine," George said, although he looked a little worried.

So I, angrily, stuck it out and waited. After the commotion died down, the twins let me back to the tent. I walked in tentatively, hoping against hope that the trio was in there. But they weren't, only Charlie, Bill, and Percy were there. They were all hurt.

"Where's Ron? And Harry and Hermione?" Bill asked the second I entered and no one else followed.

"I don't know, we got split up," Fred explained.

"They can't be far," George said.

The six of us stayed there, not talking, until we heard footsteps. Charlie got up and poked his head out.

"Dad, what's going on?" he called, "Fred, George, and Ginny got back okay, but the others-"

"I've got them here," my dad said, and relief flooded through me.

After a quick conversation where Dad explalined everything, we were sent to bed. I layed in my bed, thinking that there was no way I'd be able to sleep. Surprisingly, I fell asleep right away.

The rest of the summer passed pretty un-eventfully, and I was surprised when it was almost time to go back to school. Hermione and I were packing our bags, when Mum came into the room, carrying a beautiful blue dress.

"Here you are, Hermione, dear. I think this will look lovely on you," she said.

Hermione looked back at her, bewildered, "What's this for?"

"Oh, well, you'll need it," she replied, looking uncomfortable, "It's on your list."

Hermione took the dress from her, and look at it.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

"Yes, isn't it? Ginny, if you end up needing a dress, write me," mum said, turning to me.

"What will we need dresses for?" I asked.

"It's on the list for fourth-years and above," she replied.

"Well, why might I need one then? I'm going to be a third-year,"

"Yes, you will be. But, well, you might need it," she said and walked out the door, leaving me very confused.

"I might be seeing you all sooner than you think," Charlie said as he hugged me good-bye the next day.

"Why?" asked Fred.

"You'll see," Charlie replied, "Just don't tell Percy I mentioned it... it's 'classified information, until such time as the Ministry sees fit to release it,' after all."

"Yeah, I sort of wish I were back at Hogwarts this year," said Bill.

Now I was starting to get annoyed.

"Why?" asked George.

"You're going to have an interesting year. I might even get time off to come and watch a bit of it," Bill said.

"A bit of what?" Ron asked, sounded as annoyed as I felt.

But before we could get any more information out of them, the whistle blew and Mum pushed us in the train. I waved, and went off to find my friends.

_**Author's Note:** Sorry, again, for the wait. It's just hard finding the time to write. On the plus side, I found my copy of GOF. It was under my bed. I don't know why I didn't think to look there first. Anyways, it gave me motivation to write and not do homework, lol. So please review )_


	10. MadEye Moody

**Through the Eyes of Ginny Weasley-Potter Chapter Ten**

After looking into the windows of a few compartments, I found Dana sitting with Holly, April, and Colin. I walked in.

"Ginny!" Dana squealed and jumped up to hug me.

Holly and April also hugged me. Colin's eyes lit up at the sight of me.

"Hiya Ginny! Guess why? My brother's starting this year. His name's Dennis," he said.

"Hey Colin. That's cool," I said.

"Do you think he'll be in Gryffindor too? I hope he is. I mean, all of your brothers are in Gryffindor too, right?"

"Er, yeah, maybe he will be,"

"But are all families in the same house?"

"I don't know, Colin,"

The conversation continued until we got to Hogsmeade station, and the five of us got into a carriage. The second we got to school, Colin ran off. Probably to find Harry, I thought, rolling my eyes.

"So, how was your summer?" I asked Dana after we sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Pretty good, but I missed this place. It's horrible not being able to do magic," she said.

"I know! Especially since a lot of my family CAN," I agreed.

"How was your summer?" she asked.

"Pretty good, we went to the Quiddich World cup," I said

"Lucky! I wanted to go so bad, but my parents wouldn't take me," she said, looking disappointed, "How was it?"

"Amazing! I think I'm going to try out for the house team next year when Oliver leaves. I don't know if I'll be good at keeping though. Maybe I'll wait until Angelina and Alicia leave, then I can be a chaser, I'm better at that," I said.

"You should! With all the Quiddich players in your family, you're bound to get on the team," she said.

"I hope so, I would love to be on the team. I'm staving, I hope the sorting doesn't take too long," I said.

"Yeah, me too," she replied as the first years walked in.

After the sorting and the feast, Dumbledore made his speech.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year," he said.

"What? But Quidditch is one of my favorite things at Hogwarts!" I wailed, looking over at Fred, George, and Harry. They all looked appalled.

But I quickly got over the shock when he announced the Triwizard Tournament would be happening this year. So that's what my family was talking about! I, of course, would never in a million years enter, but I was very excited to watch it. I was glad of the age limit though, I did not want to be bothered worrying about my brothers entering.

As soon as we entered the common room, Hermione rushed up to us.

"Ginny! I can't believe it!" she exclaimed.

"Can't believe what?" I asked, confused.

"The slave labor! Even at Hogwarts! It's appalling!"

"Slave labor?" I was even more confused now.

"House elves! The use House Elves to make the food and clean,"

"Yeah, I know," I said.

"But they don't even get paid or anything!"

"House elves don't want to be paid, Hermione. They LIKE working," I said, patiently.

"Yeah, don't get so worked up," said Dana.

She glared at us, "So you don't care about the poor creatures?"

"I didn't say that!" I said.

"Well, I DO care and I'm going to start an organization. Those elves should be freed," she stated, before stomping up to her room.

I rolled my eyes and followed Dana up stairs. I fell asleep, exhausted, as soon as I laid down.

The first day of classes went rather smoothly, until dinner.

"Hey Ginny, did you read this yet?" Holly asked me, handing me a newspaper.

"No, what's it about?" I asked, sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"It's about your dad," said April.

As I read the article, anger bubbled up inside me. Who does this Rita Skeeter think she is, anyways? She had no right to talk about my father that way!

"Hey, look at your brother," Dana said, pointing to the entrance.

I looked over and saw Ron being held back by Harry and Hermione, with Harry talking to Malfoy. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it definitely looked bad. As they were leaving, Malfoy aimed a curse at Harry, and I couldn't help but scream. Luckily, it wasn't just me, there were several people screaming.

"OH NO YOU DON'T LADDIE!" said Professor Moody, coming from being them. He then proceeded to turn Malfoy into a ferret and bounce him up and down in front of the whole school. I must say, it was the most hilarious thing I've seen in a long time. Until, of course, Professor McGonagall came and put an end to it. I couldn't wait for Moody's class, Fred and George said that it was really great.

"I'm so excited, this class is supposed to be really good," Dana said to me on our way to DADA the next day.

"I know," I agreed.

We got to the class, sat down, and took out our books.

"You can put those books away, you won't need them," Moody said as soon as the class began.

"Okay, this class might be a little advanced for you, but I'm showing you anyways. You need to know what you're up against, and you need to be prepared. Constant Vigilance! Today, I'm going to show you the unforgivable curses. According to the Ministry of Magic, I'm not supposed to show you illegal Dark curses, but Professor Dumbledore reckons you can cope. Only third years and above. So, you any of you know which curses are unforgivable?"

A few hands went up into the air, including mine. My dad had told us all about the Imperius Curse, which he had had to deal with on many occasions.

Moody pointed at me and said, "Miss Weasley, correct? Arthur Weasley's daughter? Yes, your father helped me out of a tight corner a few days ago."

I smiled at him and said, "The Imperius Curse."

"Yes," he said and took a jar with many spiders out of his desk. He picked one up and said, "Imperio!"

My eyes widened. I didn't think that he would actually perform the spell. I thought that he would just teach them to us. Moody made the spider jump around and dance, which made the whole class laugh.

"Think this is funny? Would you like it if I did this to you?" he practically growled.

The laughter ceased almost immediately.

"Years ago, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse. It was some job for the Ministry to sort out who was being controlled and who wasn't," he said, "The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how. But not everyone will be able to do it, so avoid being hit with it altogether. Constant Vigilance! Anyone else know one?"

Not that many hands went up. Moody called on a Gryffindor boy in my year named John Applebee.

"Er, the Cruciatus Curse," he said.

"Right, the torture curse," said Moody, walking back over to his desk, "Engorgio! Crucio!"

The spider began to twitch and rock. It was horrible, and it really looked miserable. After a few seconds, I closed my eyes, not being able to watch it anymore.

"You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse, that was very popular. So, anyone know any others?"

I thought it was safe to look, and I opened my eyes. The spider looked more relaxed, but it was still twitching. No one raised their hand to answer the question.

"Okay then, the last - and worst - curse is the Killing Curse, Avada Kedavra," Moody said, and my heart sank. I knew what was coming.

"Avada Kedavra!" Moody said, pointing his wand at the spider.

There was a flash of green light, and the spider instantly rolled over.

"Not pleasant. Only one person is known to have survived this curse, and he goes to this school," Moody said quietly.

So that's what happened to Harry's parents, and what was supposed to happen to him.

"Avada Kedavra is a curse that needs a lot of magic behind it. I bet you could all say those words pointing your wands at me and nothing would happen. But I'm not here to teach you how to do it. I'm showing you because you've got to know. You've got to appreciate what the worst is. Constant vigilance!

"Now, those three curses are the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any of them on a human being will earn you a life sentence in Azkaban. Get out your quills and write these notes," he said.

I walked out of that class very subdued. It was a great lesson, but no one could walk out of that class cheerful.

After dinner, Dana and I decided to go to the library to get some homework done, as we were horrible procrastinators. It wasn't a surprise to see Hermione sitting at a table, so we walked over to her and sat.

She looked up, "Oh, hey, I'm just finishing up."

I grabbed one of the badges in her box. It was colorful and said S.P.E.W.

"What's 'spew'?" Dana asked, looking over my shoulder.

"It's not spew, it's S-P-E-W. It stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare," she explained, "Do you two want to join? Elf enslavement goes back centuries. It's a wonder no one's done anything about it before."

"Hermione, they like being enslaved, that's their nature," I said patiently, for about the millionth time since the World Cup.

She glared at me and continued making her badges. I rolled my eyes and turned to Dana.

"She's been going on and on about this 'house elf enslavement' for months,"

"Well they deserve to be treated right!" Hermione exclaimed, making Dana and I jump.

Neither of us tried to convince her otherwise, and opened our books after sharing bemused expressions.

"I'm going to go see if Harry and Ron will join, since you two obviously don't care," Hermione said after a few minutes and stalked away angrily.

Hermione still hadn't given up the spew lectures by the next day, and it was driving me mad.

"Come on Ginny, these house elves clean and cook and they are unpaid and enslaved!" she said the me for the millionth time that day.

"Oh, give it up, Hermione! They like it," I said impatiently.

"They're brainwashed! They don't know what they like since they've been doing it their whole lives," she raged.

"Hermione, if I buy a badge, will you shut up?" I asked, just wanted her to leave me along about this.

"Yes," she promised.

"Here," I said, handing her two sickles, "Merlin."

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, handing me a badge and running off again with her collecting bin.

_**Author's Note:** Mmkay, so I had this chapter written about 5 days ago, but it wouldn't upload for some reason, so sorry. Anyways, next chapter is the first task and maybe the Yule Ball. I'm excited to write that ) So yeah, please review_


End file.
